The conventional door knob is a well accepted part of society in that it is used to operate latch mechanisms of various types used in all types of closures. The most used door knob is one which is rotated to revolve the latch mechanism and allow the door to be opened. To most people this is a procedure that is followed with little or no thought, on the other hand, there are a large number of people who, for various reasons, cannot grip and rotate a door knob. Further, there are various types of work wherein a door must be opened while both hands of the operator are otherwise employed. Thus there is a definite and apparent need for means attachable to a door knob to make it possible to rotate it without gripping the knob and with the exertion of only a minimal amount of force.
This problem and solution therefor appear in the prior patented art, for example Overholser U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,739 is directed to a lever attachment for door knobs wherein a cylindrical portion grips the knob and has a handle extending therefrom to provide the requisite ratio for easy rotation of the knob. Hohl U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,453 discloses an easy door opener comprising a door knob grip section in the form of a resilient curved element with a handle extending therefrom. Sutter U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,088 relates to door knob extension handles wherein a concave portion fits around a door knob and has a handle extending therefrom.
Thus the broad concept of a door knob gripping member with a lever attached thereto is well known in the prior art. Generally, most assemblies for assisting in the operation of a door knob are made for right or left handed use. It is therefor an object of this invention to provide an attachment for a door knob which is well known in the prior art. Generally, most assemblies for assisting in the operation of a door knob are made for right or left handed use. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an attachment for a door knob which is universal in use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a universal attachment for a door knob which is basically a unitary device having the requisite adjustability to be usable on a variety of door knob sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide the door knob attachment as set forth in the preceding objects and wherein a universal screw adjusting assembly is provided for causing the handle portion of the attachment to firmly grip the knob.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings.